Legendary Heros
by Safyre Mesi
Summary: Just a re-write of the Golden Sun story in my own words. I will tweak it to have a bit of romance later on.


**Golden Sun: The Lost Age**

Authors Note: Hewwo! Just a re-write of the actual game! I'm not much of a good writer so I don't expect anyone to actually read this ;; I'm just doing this bcuz for fun and I'm bored.

--------------

Rain pounded down on the window. The air was chilly and there was a huge thunderstorm, which roared angrily outside. Isaac stirred as he felt a hand brush his shoulder and shook him.

"Hn…?" the innocent five year old and sat up and rubbed his tired azure-blue eyes.

"Isaac! We have to go now! Lets go!" urged middle-aged woman. Her blond hair hung carelessly scuffled in a messy bun.

Isaac quickly felt something had happened for his mother was looking much more tired than usual. "What's wrong mother?" he asked uncertainly. His mother was always a hard working lady who was often tired but today she looked completely horrible and worn out as if she had been over-working.

She pulled him off the bed and looked at him concerning, "We must leave quickly for the storm outside has gotten so bad that there is a rockslide and a huge boulder is coming our way. The elders are trying to hold it off with psynergy right now, but they won't be able to hold it for long." She snapped her fingers and Isaac's hooded-cape flew off of the coat hanger.

Isaac grabbed it out of the air and felt a frightening fear spread through his body and quickly followed his mother to the staircase.

"Did you forget anything?" his mother asked quickly and reached out for his hand.

He looked longingly at his room with his bed and shelf of books and collection of stuff-animals, but he knew better and shook his head.

"Good, there isn't time to get anything anyways," she said as she pulled Isaac down the stairs quickly.

As they got outside, Isaac felt the icy and howling wind prick the back of his neck. He looked up at the gray sky and trembled as the wet icy droplets matted his hair. Isaac pulled the hood of his cap over his head and followed his mother. Before they got anywhere they heard a shout.

"Dora!" a large man with scraggly thick hair ran towards them. It was his father! He looked completely exhausted as if he had been working for hour's non-stop.

"Kyle! Oh my, is everything all right! How are the others doing? Are the elders holding the boulder off okay!" Isaac's mother questioned him worriedly and added, "You look horrible!"

"No need for that, look, Felix has fallen into the river and is barely hanging on. I came to find help for all the people have had their psynergy drained from protecting the city, including me." He explained.

"Oh my! We must get help!"

"That's where I'm headed"

"I will come with you!"

"No. Stay here and take Isaac somewhere safe."

"Isaac, you know where Jenna's house is right? Its not too far from here, you can make it cant you?" his mother asked concerned.

Isaac felt his blood run cold at the thought of going there alone. Usually it wouldn't be a problem but today was different. Well he had gone there once so he can do it again. Isaac nodded determinedly with a sudden brush of bravery flow over him.

Dora nodded and gave him a hug. "Be careful! I will be with you as soon as possible. Stay at Jenna's house and don't leave!" she warned him.

"Okay son, I know you can do it! Let's go Dora." His father added. With that, they both turned and quickly headed the other way.

Isaac stumbled as he made his way through the rain and headed up the stone steps carved on the hills. "Ugh! I…can't…" a voice groaned in the distance. Isaac, feeling surprised, ran towards the voice. He made out a familiar face just barely in sight. It was Garet! He was dragging a huge wagon full of his belongings out in the rain.

"Argggh cooperate with me!" He whined as he managed to pull it an inch further. Garet was a couple months older than Isaac and had thick fire-red hair, which shot up, in the sky. Today it was hanging down loose all over his face from the rain.

Isaac usually would found this funny, but today was no laughing matter. "Garet?" Isaac asked as he quickly rushed to his side, "what are you doing!" Isaac stared at the huge wagon in disbelief, which was jammed in between a huge crack in the ground.

Garet paused and turned his chocolate-brown eyes at Isaac. "Isaac! I'm trying to get this wagon loose!" he cried as he continued helplessly to pull the wagon out of its crevice.

Isaac shook his head and gave Garet a frightened look and tugged on his sleeve.

Garet frowned, "Are you asking me to leave this here!"

Nodding and giving Garet another tug on his sleeve, he managed to pull Garet away from the wagon.

"Arggh fine…you're right…lets go. " Garet answered hesitantly giving his treasures one last look.

Isaac smiled nervously and they both ran up the stony stairs into the distance through the pouring rain.

-----

Authors Note: Wheee! Took me forever to actually get this on here…--;; Anywayz! Enjoy! Please R.R and tell me what you think! Like I said, this is only for fun and I'm not the greatest writer on Earth…-cough- In fact, I'm not really a writer at all…-sweatdrops-


End file.
